Just A Normal Day At Work
by ThatOneGoodWriter
Summary: Christmas One-Shot. Clary/Jace.


" **Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before! What if Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store. What if Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!"** (How the Grinch Stole Christmas)

She pulled out the eight dollars from the register and it rang with an ear piercing _ding._ Handing it to the customer, she smiled before replying, "Have a great day sir." The older man nodded and walked out of the store.

A familiar song filled the shop and she instantly recognized it. Jingle bells. A smile curved on her lips and she sang along, scanning the area for any comers who might need assistance. She found none. A fake Christmas tree decorated the front doors and ornaments of various colors were hung on the walls. She admired the great holiday for its music filled with joy, peace, and giving.

Singing the lyrics of Jingle Bells, she twirled and stopped at aisles, placing boxes accordingly and picking up several items that were misplaced. "That's the jingle bell...that's the jingle bell rock..."

"Ay, Jordon!" She called out, hoping her companion was nearby. Rolling her eyes, she wasn't aware of the presence behind her until he spoke.

"Excuse me?" She whirled to meet his direction and grinned in greeting.

"Welcome to Idris. How can I help you today?" She was surprised to find that he was quite attractive with long tawny tendrils and matching vivid orbs. He smiled sheepishly as if he was embarrassed about something.

She arched her eyebrows in slight confusion. "Uh, sir? Is there something I can help you with?" _Was this guy some sort of robber? Nah, he looked rich enough. Why's he so nervous?_

He shook his head. "I was just- I want to know where uh...the ladies stuff is." She stared at him incredulously at the question but led the way.

"You don't have to sound so weird. I've had worse requests." She trudged to the girls section of the store and stopped her steps at a corner. "Here you are." She pointed to a few purple packages. His ears were a light pink color and he thanked her quickly. Shrugging her shoulders carelessly, the cashier returned to her station and met Jordon's smirk.

"What's up, red?" He asked, flipping his phone open. She glared at him and punched him on the shoulder. Laughing, he stuck his tongue out. "Come on. Don't be mad at me now." He mumbled, stepping away from his chair and walking towards her. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. Placing his arms around her, Jordon pouted before kissing her on the cheek. "Clarissaaaaaaa..." The girl giggled unable to help herself.

She moved away from him and peered up to see the fair eyed customer waiting for her. Listening to Jordon's snickering, Clary's cheeks brightened and she apologized. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

He waved his hand in the air to dismiss it. "It's fine. I wasn't waiting long." She swiped at his items noticing they were mostly feminine and assumed he was a husband. He handed her a hundred and her eyes widened. She was sure there wasn't much change in the register for him to take back.

"Sorry, we don't have any change for a hundred dollar bill. Do you have something else?" His eyebrows creased and he tugged at his wallet in disappointment.

She met Jordon's eyes and saw him give the unaware stranger a raise of his brow. 'Shut up', she mouthed over to him. "Nah, I don't have anything else." Clary let out a breath and pursed her lips.

She was about to give him the items without pay when he said, "I'll just be back." Ignoring his excuse, Clary bagged the boxes and handed it to him with a small smile.

"It's fine. Take it."

He seemed shocked and didn't take the things he purchased. "I can't do this. Don't worry about it."

"Consider it a Christmas gift, eh. Now leave, I'd like to get some rest anyway." He chuckled at that and left, promising to be back the next day.

"Damn, the guy's rich." Jordon commented as he popped a soda can open.

"I can have a hundred dollars. That doesn't mean I'm rich J." The hazel eyed boy took a long sip and ignored her response.

"How much time till take off?" Her emerald eyes flicked with amusement at their nickname. Take off was the time they left the store. Every day they would both count down like it was a rocket taking off.

"Two hours." Jordon whispered a profanity and groaned, leaning his head back.

"Who comes to a dollar store two days before Christmas for God's sake!?" Clary laughed and ruffled his hair playfully before heading into the bathroom.

When she returned a few minutes later, she found Jordon launching a basketball into a net. "No using store merchandise." He scoffed and offered her the orange ball. She grabbed it without hesitation and stared at the target that was high above her short height. She threw it. It plunged into the vending maching and hit the ground with a thud. Covering her face with her hands, Clary listened as Jordon laughed like a donkey snorting and what not.

"I'm short! That's why. You're taller." She complained, nearly shouting.

"No excuses." He managed to reply, his face the color of a tomato. Jordon shot the basketball effortlessly and all they could hear was net. He flashed her a confident smirk and she placed a finger over her lips in a gagging gesture.

The swish of doors caused the two workers to glance back. "It's two days before Christmas. Jesus, man, you must have no life." Clary joked. He brought out a twenty dollar bill and handed it squarely to her.

"Whatever." She took it and ignored his smug expression. He eyed the game the employees were playing and told Jordon to hand him the basketball. Clary watched in interest as he shot it from a longer distance than she did before. To her amazement, it slipped through the white net easily. Jordon clapped his hands together and Jace acted as if he was famous and told her to calm her cheering. She gave him the finger.

" _Dude."_ Jordon uttered as if all the compliments he meant to say was in that single word.

The man laughed. "Jace." He announced and shook Jordon's outstretched hand.

"Jordon. This is Clary." The girl rolled her eyes and Jordon gave her a knowing glance.

A few minutes passed between the two young men and Clary grew exhausted of their sport conversation. Before she could find a way to slip through the doors, Jordon stepped in her direction and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She grumbled something and he gave her a smile. "Lock up doors. I'm going to see Maia." His eyes lit up at the name and he hurried away, grabbing his coat.

"Why so grumpy?" Jace asked, leaning over the counter she stood behind.

Clary snorted. "I want to go home."

He grinned, his front tooth chipped. "Am I annoying you?"

The question caused her to shake her head instantly. "No. Why?"

"I was going to ask if I can walk you out."

She hummed softly. "This isn't some gourmet restaurant. It's a dollar store." She listened though and tugged on her coat. He led her outside where she locked the doors and caught a glimpse of him. "Satisfied?"

Jace thought about it, his cheeks red from the chilly weather outside. He pointed upwards and she followed his finger. Mistletoe. She was afraid to gaze back at him. He laughed. "Jordon, he your boyfriend?"

Clary felt like throwing up. Literally. "No!" She exclaimed and he stepped back at her loud statement. She lowered her voice. "Overprotective best friend." He appeared relieved and she smiled.

"I guess I'm just going to leave..." She mumbled, walking further away from him. He grabbed her wrist and she whirled at the contact.

"Phone number?" She thought about it.

"Better yet," Clary started and moved closer to him, "how about this?" She met his lips and he pulled her figure against his. She cupped his face with her small hands and grew breathless after several moments.

Jace let go first and laughed out of delight. "I didn't know you'd do that." Their breaths mingled and Clary hesitently told him she had to leave. He seemed disappointed.

"Merry Christmas." She said, waving at him.

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

She roared musically and gave a sharp glance at the shop behind him. "10 to 11." Jace nodded as she climbed into her car and drove off.


End file.
